


客西马尼

by jiajiapluto



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Last Night on Earth, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiajiapluto/pseuds/jiajiapluto
Summary: 耶稣同门徒来到一个地方，名叫客西马尼，就对他们说：“你们坐在这里，等我到那边去祷告。”——马太福音26:36





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [gethsemane.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920776) by [outpastthemoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outpastthemoat/pseuds/outpastthemoat). 



你读过圣经，从第一页到最后一页。每一节，每一句。几年来你零零碎碎地读，凌晨两点独自留在空荡荡的汽车旅馆，当你往床头柜上搁下遥控器，不知道还能做些什么的时候。睡不着，没人可以联系，于是你会俯身床侧打开床头柜的抽屉，总有一本在里面，恰好在你无计可施走投无路之时。你绝不会说你读过，从起初至末了。你已经读过了。

有些句子你忘不了。有些诗节时不时飘进你的心，你也不懂为什么。有时候你醒来，其中一句正等待着你，成为灰色晨光中你思想的第一件事：耶稣哭了*，你想着，只能想着这事，直到喝下一两杯咖啡。耶稣哭了。一整天它都伴着你，向你发出回响。耶稣哭了。

这意味着什么？但你不明白。只知道它们总在那里，一节两节，在你其余思绪之下，仿佛心跳。大部分时间，你忘了它在那儿，直到一切落入黑暗，你为自己的生命担忧，你能在耳中听见它，能在皮肤底下感到它的跳动。你知道它的故事。他为所爱的人哭泣。耶稣哭了。

\- -

你醒的时候Castiel站在窗前。他掀起窗帘，被街灯的微光照亮，而你朝他眨眼，心中怀着一个诗节：愿他用口与我亲嘴*。你了解这一节，了如指掌。你望向他的时候，这一节总出现在你心中。这意味着什么？你思忖，但一如既往假装你不懂。

我就要死了，Castiel说，而你开始摇头，拒绝听下去；不，不。

别这么说，你告诉他。这不必成真。

Castiel微笑了一下说，我也希望事情如此简单，然后又是那节诗歌，在你肌肤下面回响。

若我明天就死，Castiel说，地上的最后一夜我愿与你度过。他说来好似简单的事实，但你能听出他声音中的疑问。他高昂着头，腰杆笔直仿佛兵器。他永远不会乞求，正因如此你也永远不会要求他。

\- -

你第一次读启示录，觉得它好像科幻小说。龙，异象，世界末日：差不多就是洛夫克拉夫特*，你曾对Sam这样解释道。现在你读它，一遍，又一遍，每读一遍时这故事都离虚构更远、离外面的世界更近。

假如每个人的祈祷书中都有一章启示录，那么这便是你的：伴他于此，在世界末了。

\- -

他坐在你的床垫上，离得那么近，你们的膝盖几乎相碰。他的嘴角周围有疲倦的线条，你知道它们不是微笑带来的。他在说，它几乎耗尽了。我的荣光，我剩下的部分。它消失，我也将消失。

你死后会怎么样？你问。你想到所有死亡掌权的地界，所有你听闻过的幽暗国度。天堂，炼狱。仙境。你不认为这些地方有多大区别：它们不过是你死后的去处，你在那里呆一阵直到某个Winchester把你拖回世界。你只希望能够找到他，无论他去了哪儿。但Castiel从低垂的眉头底下飞快地瞥了你一眼，于是你没有问你真正关心的问题，你没有问，你会去地狱吗？

我没有灵魂，Castiel说。没有天堂，没有地狱。什么都没有。一旦我的灵离开这具躯体，我将不复存在。这些是Castiel没有说的：我将去往黑暗边缘，向内凝视。然后我将坠落，这一次无人能够阻止。

要进行这样的谈话，床垫太软了。你起身走到窗前，看着汽车旅馆忽闪的霓虹灯光。霓虹灯标志上显示“无空房”。它让你想起空旷的教堂和被空洞惨白的月光照亮的彩色玻璃窗。

你看着他，并未看见光环或者羽翼。他体内的天使部分已荡然无存。你看见恐惧、愤怒，以及他眼睛的湿润，你知道Castiel不想死去。

你心中有一节诗篇：我虽然行过死荫的幽谷，也不怕遭害；因为你与我同在*。我能留住他，你在想。这太愚蠢。不合情理。你仅仅想着假如你能攀住他，攀得足够紧，你就能永远留住他。只要爱他胜过世间一切。只要足够爱他。你一向如此行事，你爱什么足够多，他们就永不离开。

你心中有一节诗歌。这就是那节诗歌：既然如此，夫妻不再是两个人，乃是一体的了。所以神配合的，人不可分开*。于是你将手放在他心口上。指尖底下，你能感觉到他风衣的翻领，温热通过挺括的白色衬衫渗透上来。你认为你能感觉到他的心脏，在你手掌底下搏动。

我不知道该做什么，Castiel低声告诉你。我剩下的时间不多了。

你尚有几个小时，但你想要几天、几周、几年。你几个月前就该听从那些诗节，它们在你耳畔呢喃唇与吻。现在你没有更多的时间可以浪费了，于是你拉近你与他身体的距离，紧拥他。他的手在你脑后，他的脸颊在你的近旁，他的眼睑颤动，眼睛在你脸庞孤寂的凹陷处闭合。

你用双手托住他的面庞，感受他的皮肤因你的触碰而温暖。你用指尖扫过底下骨骼的优美轮廓，然后你擦去他面颊淌下的泪水。

你心中有一个诗节。约拿单爱大卫如同爱自己的性命，就与他结盟*。

你向他耳中低语，好像祈祷：我爱你。你的爱流溢于唇齿间，你以这爱的信实为盟约盖上印记，你将你的灵呼入他的身体。你告诉他将在此地、此时寻见你，倘若他弄错了，最终还是去了天堂。你祈祷他能够听懂。

\- -

你抱紧他直至最后一刻。这不是世界末日，还不是。只是你与他的结束，是你们本可享受的一切的终结。

这一夜与你的预想完全不同。他不曾用以诺语低吟爱的词句；他什么也没有说。他只是紧拥着你。他颤抖，贴近你，于是你尽你所能紧紧地回抱他。他抓住你，正如在地狱时，你自己的灵魂必定以同样的方式抓住他。有一瞬你陷入沉思，想着身为他人的救主有何感受。这感受大概便是将Castiel抱在怀中，他的耳朵贴近你的心跳。你想着他从何时起变得如此需要你。

你抱着他，吻他。你为初遇吻他，为告别吻他，你为说“我会拯救你”吻他，也为说“我不会让你离开”吻他。你为无法在他身边醒来的每一个清晨吻他一遍，又为无法在他身旁躺卧的每一个夜晚再吻他一遍。

你吻他，为你们曾经的每一次争执，为你还没有机会结束的所有争执道歉。

你为经过的年岁吻他，为他和你自己头上的每一根灰发，为酸痛的骨骼与他眼角的皱纹；你为春夏秋冬吻他，为他永远不会拥有的花园，为你永远不会唱的歌，为你永远不再能让他借用的法兰绒衬衫。

你为你们无法相伴度过的一千年吻他，也为之后你无法与他共享的又一个一千年。

你的心中有一节诗：像这样：爱是恒久忍耐，又有恩慈*。于是你吻他直至日出，直至光线透过窗帘。爱是恒久忍耐，又有恩慈。这便是这一节，这一句，这一章，这一页。

\- -

你最后一次阖上眼睛时，心中有一个诗节。

\- -

在一切的终末，有一座空旷的教堂，彩色玻璃窗被炫目的光辉照亮。长椅空着，然而走道铺着红色地毯，花瓶盛满玫瑰。你的心从未如此轻盈。

圣坛前有人等候，爱是恒久忍耐。

没有光环，没有羽翼：只有一个熟悉的男人带着隐约的微笑，深色头发被风吹起，他朝你伸出手。你发出叹息，抛下万事万物，同时向前走去。爱又有恩慈。

你在这儿，你说。你伸手触碰他胸前口袋里的玫瑰。

我在等你，他说，他的笑容充满喜乐；那种微笑你先前仅瞥见过吉光片羽。他的眼角有皱纹，嘴边也有皱纹。

你预备好了吗？他问。

是，你说。你握住他的手，紧紧握住。就是这样了，你说。永恒，对吧？

他低头微笑。如果你同意的话，他回答。

你想要大笑，你想要痛哭，因为这永远不会是你无法和他拥有的未来。但这又是不同的，它是你一生的渴望。是你未曾想象你能够寻见的。

你心中有一节诗歌。凡事都有定期*。哭有时，笑有时；哀恸有时，跳舞有时*。

这是他笑的时刻，这是你跳舞的时刻，所以你将他拉进你的怀抱。

这便是那节诗歌。

FIN

 

注释：  
*耶稣哭了：约翰福音11:35，耶稣哭因为朋友拉撒路死了。  
*愿他用口与我亲嘴：雅歌1:2  
*洛夫克拉夫特：美国著名恐怖与奇幻小说家，代表作《克鲁苏神话》。  
*我虽行过死荫的幽谷……：诗篇23:4  
*既然如此，夫妻不再是两个人……：马太福音19:6  
*约拿单爱大卫如同爱自己的性命，就与他结盟：撒母耳记上18:3  
*爱是恒久忍耐，又有恩慈：哥林多前书13:4  
*凡事都有定期：传道书3:1  
*哭有时…：传道书3:4


End file.
